rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cruor-Fremennik War
The Cruor-Fremennik War was a war that had lasted for many years, the longest war in the continent of Cruor's history, between Das Kaiserreich der Cruor and the Fremennik Empire of Cruor. The war was for complete control of the continent, started by Das Kaiserreich on the 13th of Bennath, Year 190 of the Fifth Age when they had begun to expand northwards, into Fremennik territory. The war saw the technological evolution of both nations. During this war, at a stale-mate, the nation of Lionheart joined in and the Cruor-Lionheart War begun, being part of this war as well, the war became more active. The war eventually ended on the 4th of the Ire of Phyrys, Year 3 of the Sixth Age, with the victory of das Kaiserreich. Before the War Events that occured prior to the war. *Das Kaiserreich takes what is known as Hauptsitz today, rebuilding the castle, assuming it is an island far away from Gielinor. *Das Kaiserreich grows into a powerful empire, ruling the majority of Misthalin, Al Kharid, Canifis, and eventually more. *Das Kaiserreich is pulled back into Hauptsitz by Kaiser Aztarwyn. *A Fremennik Revolt two weeks prior to the war reveals that the island is the southern tip of a continent. *Das Kaiserreich begins to move upwards, eventually clashing with Fremennik forces. Both sides prior to the war Both empires as they are before the war. Das Kaiserreich Das Kaiserreich der Cruor was new-ish prior to the war, at 3 years of age, was at peace for the most part, however kept showing cruelty to the Fremennik people, slaughtering them. Jurisdiction Lands owned by das Kaiserreich at the time as they are known as today. *Hauptsitz *Hauptsitz Stadt Commanders Commanders on the side of das Kaiserreich. *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Head General Irano Forvetta *Lord Arrondal Gonzo *Prinz Zack Gonzo *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort *Field Marshal Draka Blaen *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Thor *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Kalenz Military Power The power of das Kaiserreiches military prior to the war. *A hundred or so men *Cannons *Explosives *Gliders *The Gonzo Family The Fremennik Empire The Fremennik Empire of Cruor was the dominant empire prior to the war, at a time of peace. Jurisdiction Lands owned by the Fremennik Empire at the time as they are known as today. *Blutstadt *Todesstadt *Bassira *Port Versaius *Freiheitsstadt *The Village of Orphus *The Grand City *Friedstadt Commanders Commanders on the side of the Fremenniks. *Emperor Frostyx *Lord Garkthrok *Lord Neqarwalek *General Skarkoth *General Kharkonth *General Boearonth Military Power Battles during the War Battles and skirmishes that occured during the war. The Battle of Blood and Death The battle known as the Battle of Blood and Death took place in two different areas, Todesstadt and Blutstadt. They were the first battles that officially begun the war. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders *Head General Irano Forvetta *General Skarkoth *General Boearonth *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces The battle *Das Kaiserreich finds the cities of Blutstadt and Todesstadt, and Fremennik soldiers attack them. *Fremennik forces call in reinforcements in attempt to utterly destroy das Kaiserreich forces, starting a hellish battle. *Head General Irano Forvetta leads the army in Blutstadt, while Todesstadt is left to his brother, Sergeant Gregory Forvetta. *The battles rage on for two days straight. *Fremennik forces are eventually forced to retreat from the onslaught das Kaiserreich had started, giving das Kaiserreich the victory. The Invasion of Orphus The invasion of Orphus took place a few years into the war, as battles over the cities of Blutstadt and Todesstadt have quieted down. The invasion of Orphus was to stop the incoming Fremennik army heading towards the brother cities. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Thor *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Kalenz *General Kharkonth *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces The battle *Das Kaiserreich sends three giant platoons towards the village, destroying many trees on their way. *A.L.A's Loki and Kalenz stay together, while Thor suppresses enemy cannons. *Loki and Kalenz travel through the sewers to seek a Fremennik General as the battle continues. *They make their way into the village, confronting the General's forces. *Loki lands a killing bolt into General Kharkonth's head. *The invasion soon ends with Fremennik retreat Skirmishes on the border Several skirmishes occured along the border of the empires, however one significant one near the village of Orphus stands out. Participants Participants of the skirmish including commanders. *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *Fremennik forces *Das Kaiserreich forces The skirmish *Das Kaiserreich forces led by A.L.A. Loki are sent east of Orphus, to meet with Fremennik forces. *The two engage in a classic tooth and nail battle. *Fremennik forces are decimated, and the skirmish ends in das Kaiserreich victory. The Invasion of Hauptsitz As the most notable invasion during the invasion from Lionheart and the Fremennik Empire, Das Kaiserreich defends Hauptsitz. *Cannons are fired, and both sides begin in an epic battle north of the castle. *Not to long, Lionheart and Fremennik forces are able to swarm the entire land. *Prinzessin Rachel Gonzo escapes Hauptsitz prior to a cannonball skimming the entire wall on the second floor of the eastern side of the castle. Prinzessin Akiza and Kronprinz Zephon are escorted to the Gonzo Realm. *Kaiser Aztarwyn begins to fight at least fifteen Fremennik warriors in the main lobby, slaying the majority of them by himself before L.C.S. archers come in and begin to defend against invading forces. *As the room below the master bedroom was destroyed, the master bedroom begins to collapse, taking Kaiserin Lily with it. *Kaiser Aztarwyn is forced to be convinced that Lily is dead, and is held back by seven Gonzo warriors. They then leave. *Many das Kaiserreich forces retreat out of Hauptsitz, thus giving Lionheart and the Fremenniks the victory. *The battle however, does continue. *Kaiserin Lily is pulled out of the rubble and is taken captive. *Half-way to Hauptsitz Stadt, the convoy with Kaiserin Lily is attacked by some Gonzo warriors, all enemy forces but one killed. The Battle of Hauptsitz Das Kaiserreich forces attempt to drive out Lionheart and Fremennik forces from Hauptsitz Participants Participating forces including commanders during the battle. *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Emperor Frostyx I *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *The entire Gonzo Family *Das Kaiserreich soldiers *Lionheart soldiers(with Fremennik) *Fremennik soldiers(with Lionheart) The battle *Mobile cannons from das Kaiserreich are tasked to drive around the outskirts of the land and begin firing at the castle. *Gliders attempt to intervene, however a ballista makes sure they don't get anywhere successful. *Knights and archers fight all around the peninsula, with the castle heavily fortified by the Fremmenik and Lionheart forces. *A squad with Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki make their way to the main fight, which is around the statue of Aztarwyn, helping das Kaiserreich soldiers including Head General Irano Forvetta. *They then move up to the castle, and face utter destruction. *While being annihilated, a soldier of Loki's throws a shard at the statue of Aztarwyn, sending a beam to the sky and summoning the Gonzo seal in the sky once more. *The entire Gonzo family flies down to the battle and destroys enemy forces. *Kaiser Aztarwyn as well, takes part in this. *Soldiers and Gonzo alike make their way into the castle, defeating the Lionheart and Fremennik forces. *Kaiser Aztarwyn and Emperor Frostyx then do battle in the castle. *Frostyx is defeated by Aztarwyn, the battle resulting with the destruction of the main lobby's ceiling, and Frostyx exploding. He is considered dead, however Azarwyn knows he is very well alive. *The battle ends in das Kaiserreich victory. The Battle of Hauptsitz Stadt The battle of Hauptsitz Stadt was primarily fought between Fremennik and Das Kaiserreich forces, however Lionheart forces were present. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders. *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Thor *Prinz Zack Gonzo *Lord Garkoth *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces *Lionheart forces The battle *After the battle of Hauptsitz concludes, more das Kaiserreich forces can focus on taking back Hauptsitz Stadt. *Gliders dropped explosives on the streets of Hauptsitz Stadt, and some buildings, the city on fire. *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avengers Loki and Thor make their way into the city with their squads. *They engage in fighting in the eastern district of the city. *Loki and Thor are able to fight their way into the castle, confronting Lord Garkthrok. *Garkthrok knocks out Loki, and Thor begins to fight him. *Thor and Garkthrok are evenly powered, until Prinz Zack Gonzo comes in and finishes the job for Thor. *The battle eventually ends in das Kaiserreich victory The Battle of Blutstadt The battle of Blutstadt occured after the invasion from the Fremenniks and Lionheart. The Fremenniks held control of the city of Blutstadt. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders. *Lord Arrondal Gonzo *Head General Irano Forvetta *Lord Neqarwalek *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces The battle *Das Kaiserreich reinforcements come to relieve the losing soldiers, turning the tides of the battle. *Lord Neqawarlek joins the fray, slaying many before encountering Head General Irano. *Irano fights the Fremennik Lord, putting up a good fight against a Mahjarrat. *Soon, Lord Arrondal Gonzo decides to do battle with the Mahjarrat Lord. *Neqarwalek and Arrondal take their battle to the castle. *Arrondal comes out the victor, and Neqarwalek is sent into a state of hiding with Emperor Frostyx and Lord Garkthrok. *Das Kaiserreich forces are soon able to defeat the invading, now retreating, Fremennik forces. The Battle of Bassira The battle of Bassira was more or less exclusive to the Cruor-Fremennik War, however some Lionheart forces were present to help the Fremennik defend the town of Bassira. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders. *Head General Irano Forvetta *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces *SOME Lionheart forces The battle *Das Kaiserreich forces arrive at Bassira, with the lovely gift of cannons, gliders, and armed soldiers. *The battle begins in the forests near Bassira, with the L.C.S. using guerilla warfare to gain the upper hand. *Bassira is ravaged by explosives from gliders above. *Soldiers eventually flood the town, the fighting taking to the streets. *Any Lionheart forces present and alive are forced into retreat. *Soon, remaining Fremenniks are also forced to retreat. They also leave Port Versaius. *The battle ends in das Kaiserreich victory. The Battle of Freiheitsstadt The battle of Freiheitsstadt was much like the invasion of Al Kharid back in the second Cruor-Kharidian war, where das Kaiserreich stalked the city until nightfall, and then struck. Participants Participants including commanders *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort *General Boearonth *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces The battle *Cannons begin to pound on buildings in Freiheitsstadt, das Kaiserreich going to make their invasion quick. *General Boearonth holds up in a military fort inside the city, rather than coming out and fighting. *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort strays away from the main fight, gathering his L.C.S. squad to breach the fort. *With the help of army soldiers, L.C.S. Squad Delta-Six is able to breach the fort and engage in battle with Boearonth's forces. *Meanwhile, das Kaiserreich slowly begins to take over the city after an explosives run. *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort is able to defeat General Boearonth, shooting him in the head. *The battle ends in das Kaiserreich victory. Skirmishes near Blutstadt As das Kaiserreich began to push upwards the continent, the western army had a struggle getting out of Blutstadt. One skirmish however was the turning point of this struggle in favor of das Kaiserreich. Participants Participants of the skirmish including commanders *Head General Irano Forvetta *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces The skirmish *Head General Irano Forvetta sets up forces to defend the village sector of Blutstadt from incoming Fremennik forces. Three platoons are brought for this. *A woman comes outside and goes up to him, curious of what's going on and he explains. *Soon, Fremennik forces ambush the das Kaiserreich forces, and all hell breaks loose. *Cannons fire at cannons, and soldiers fight soldiers. *Head General Irano soon leaves the battlefield to find the woman who had come out to talk to him, as she was captured, going beyond his call of duty. *The skirmish ends with das Kaiserreich victory, and Irano is given the Aztarwynian Ehresmedallie for his actions. The Battle of Freidstadt The Battle of Freidstadt was part of the long push to the Grand Fremennik Capital for the western army, on their last stop before finally reaching their destination. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders. *Head General Irano Forvetta *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces The battle *Head General Irano leads the army into Freidstadt, with cannons firing away and gliders raining hell on the very heavily fortified town. *Fremennik reinforcements bring cannons to the fight, making it a cannon war as they make their way into the streets. *Soon, Fremennik forces are completely decimated. *The battle ends in das Kaiserreich victory. The Invasion of the Grand Fremennik Capital After Freidstadt had fallen, Fremennik forces were pushed back into their own capital. Soon, das Kaiserreich forces then proceeded to invade the massive city, beginning the end of the war. Participants Participants of the battle including commanders. *Head General Irano Forvetta *A.L.A. Loki *A.L.A. Thor *General Skrakonth *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces The battle *Das Kaiserreich forces begin to invade the eastern sector of the city, cannons firing away. *Soldier fights soldier, as the defence for the Fremennik capital begins. *The Western Sector's walls are brought down, and a total of nine platoons flood into the city, led by A.L.A. Loki and Thor. *Gliders fly in and begin to rain hell on the citizens and soldiers. *Citizens are caught in the crossfire, as well as surviving ones killed by das Kaiserreich soldiers. *The eastern sector is secured by das Kaiserreich soldiers soon after Head General Irano Forvetta join the fray. *A counter-attack on the eastern sector begins, and General Skrakonth joins the fray, fighting Irano. *The western sector is soon taken as well, and all forces meet up to begin the final battle. *The invasion is an overall success for das Kaiserreich, setting them up for the beginning of the end. The Battle of the Central City With the war coming to a close, the Fremennik will begin to defend the central zone of their final city as das Kaiserreich is on the brink of victory. Emperor Frostyx will resurface as well as his servants to go up against Kaiser Aztarwyn, as he too will join the battle. Participants *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Prinz Zack Gonzo *Lord Arrondal Gonzo *Head General Irano Forvetta *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort *A.L.A. Loki *A.L.A. Thor *Emperor Frostyx I *Lord Garkthrok *Lord Neqarwalek *General Skarkonth *Das Kaiserreich forces *Fremennik forces The battle *Soon, das Kaiserreich forces begin to pound the central city with cannonfire and soldiers flood the city. *All hell breaks loose, and Irano begins to fight the final Fremennik general. *The Fremennik show a final stand of defiance to das Kaiserreich, with even children taking the arms of crossbows and small knives, some even throw rocks as they are shot. *Kaiser Aztarwyn joins the fray, with his father and brother at his side, and they breech the castle with ease. *Soon, the trio are met with Emperor Frostyx and his two servants, and an epic duel begins. *Kaiser Aztarwyn and Emperor Frostyx are evenly matched in this duel, and their fight begins to destroy much of the castle as the others take their fights elsewhere. *In the meantime, das Kaiserreich forces begin to slaughter whatever is left of the Fremennik forces as Irano kills the final general. *Zack and Arrondal are successful in defeating their foes, and Kaiser Aztarwyn continues to fight Frostyx. *Das Kaiserreich forces bring an end to the Fremennik Empire of Cruor, securing the city and killing whatever remaining citizen that lives. *Kaiser Aztarwyn finally ends the war himself when the castle of the central city is destroyed, Emperor Frostyx is killed. *The battle and war ends in das Kaiserreich victory. Die Befreiung Die Befreiung was the liberation of Cruor by killing every Fremennik on the continent. Due to the success of das Kaiserreich in the war, die Befreiung was accomplished. Although this was successful, Aztarwyn continues to plan for the liberation to go to Gielinor and liberate the Fremennik Province. Aftermath *Citizens celebrate when the war ends, and for three straight days there are fireworks and parades to celebrate the victory. *The remaining Fremennik citizens that are alive are killed, the final one brought to Aztarwyn himself and slain. *Head General Irano returns home to his fiance, where he intends to become a married man. *Kaiser Aztarwyn decides it is time to allow Zephon to rule the empire for a short while, under the condition that should Aztarwyn want the throne back, it must be given to him. *Kaiser Zephon is crowned and soon he begins the reconstruction of the destroyed north. Trivia Category:In-Character History Category:Wars Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Fremennik Category:Event